1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tumor radiation probe, particularly to a molecule similar to 18F-FLT, and more particularly to [123I]-IaraU of iodine-123 marker thymidine (FLT) analogue.
2. Description of Related Art
Development of new gene probes for observation of gene expression can be realized by non-invasive nuclear medicine imaging to watch the effectiveness of in vivo gene therapy. Radioactive nucleosides, such as 18F-FLT, which is used to confirm the existence of tumor cells, have been widely applied in tumor imaging.
Such imaging agents used to detect cell proliferation are obtained by specific experimental procedures using special experimental apparatus in the laboratory. However, its manufacturing cost is relatively high and the obtained product is not easily purified, so that it is difficult to spread widely and therefore cannot meet the user's need in practical use.